poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue: Return to Cybertron
This is how the Epilogue and Return to Cybertron goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. on Cybertron, Ryan, Thomas, Jessica, Crash and Percy return Ryan F-Freeman: That was fun. Gordon: Thomas! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Gordon. Hot Shot: Wow! I've never seen a techno-organic before. Thomas Oh, you're back! Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Hot Shot. I won the Fall Formal. Hot Shot: Who are you and how did you know me? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm Ryan and I'm Thomas' friend. James: You got the Matrix, Thomas. at RyanWho's your friend? Thomas: James. This is Ryan. He became prince of the Fall Formal. And he's my friend. Plus, he's Optimus' chosen one. Optimus Prime: Well done, Ryan. The Matrix is back where it belongs. Thomas Timothy. Is he alright? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll think he's ok, Prime. He's gone crazy for Cybertron and Bertram killed Thomas. Thomas: Ryan! Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Optimus Anywho. I left him in good hands. I reformed him. Thomas: I'm supposed to say that. After all, I was sent to get the Matrix. Optimus Oh, don't you worry. I left him in good hands. Hot Shot: What are hands? Ryan F-Freeman: Those. Hot Shot his hands Wait. Where's Dark me? Optimus Prime: Timothy killed Thomas? Thomas: It's a long story. Ryan won the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh that's right. Dark me went to the realm of Primes. Ratchet: Why would Dark Ryan want to go there, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: He think he wants to learn about the study of Primes. Something what Timothy left off. Ratchet: Oh. Thomas' friends are firing questions at him Crash Bandicoot: Everyone. Please, settle down. One at a time. One at a time. The Dazzlings did well protecting Ryan and they are back in Equestria. Charlie: Did you see the Dazzlings? Gordon: Where did he stay? Henry: Darth Vader is Luke's father? looks at him Henry: Sorry. Wrong movie. Where did he and Ryan dance? Charlie: Did you have fun? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, yes. I got a crown on my head. Gordon: Would you say he's just as awesome as me? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Gordon. I think he does. Thomas: I really want to tell you everything. I do. But I'm tired and Ryan won the Fall Formal. I'm just so tired from all the dancing. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. Evil me didn't get tired. out Twilight's crown Huh? How did that get there? bumps into the female E2 tank engine again Ryan F-Freeman: Jenna? Jenna: Yep. Thomas We have got to stop bumping into each other like this. away Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Jenna. I think we haven't met. I'm Ryan. Thomas' friend. Jenna: Nice to meet you. away Crash Bandicoot: That's nice, Ryan. Thomas: Who's that, Ratchet? Ratchet: That must be Crash Bandicoot. Created by Dr. Cortex. Ryan F-Freeman: He meant the E2 female tank engine. feels magic coming around him Ratchet: Oh, her. She's Jenna. What's happening to you, Ryan? flash of light happened leaving behind a scorch mark on the floor in the shape and pattern of Ryan's cutie mark Thomas: Where did he go? Crash Bandicoot: Ryan! Where are you!? Twilight Sparkle: Where's Ryan? Crash Bandicoot: Look.up Twilight's crown This belongs to you. Twilight Sparkle: My crown. Thanks, Crash. I hope Ryan is ok. the realm of Primes Ryan F-Freeman: Hello? Where am I? Anyone? Primus: We have been watching you a long, long time, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Primus?Princess Celestia Princess Celestia? What did I do for Thomas? Primus: I brought her to tell you what she said to Twilight Sparkle, Ryan. Princess Celestia: Congratulations, Ryan. I knew you could do it Ryan F-Freeman: Princess... I don't understand. What did I do? Primus: You did something today that's never been done before. Something even a Trainbot like Timothy was not able to do. He doesn't understand friendship like you and Thomas does. You have proven that you are ready. Ryan F-Freeman: Ready? Ready for what? Primus: You'll see. song Celestia's Ballad starts playing Princess Celestia: You've come such a long, long way~ And I've watched you from that very first day~ To see how you might grow~ To see what you might do~ To see what you've been through~ And all the ways you've made me proud of you~ It's time now for a new change to come~ You've grown up and your new life has begun~ To go where you will go~ To see what you will see~ To find what you will be~ For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny~ and Princess Celestia uses their magic on Ryan starts to feel the magic and gets engulfed by it Crash saw something coming from the sky Crash Bandicoot: Look! I saw Ryan's cutie mark! floats down to the ground and disappears to reveal Ryan Thomas: Ryan! You're alright. Twilight Sparkle: Ryan? Are you ok? gets up and reveals himself to have Cybertronian armor and wings like Twilight has Thomas: Wow! Crash Bandicoot: Great Scott! You look so awesome, Ryan. Henry: You look just like a Prime and a prince. Primus: That's because he is a Prime and a prince. Percy: What!? Jessica Fairbrother: Wait a minuet.a glass of water then spits it out Thomas: Ryan became a Prime? Ryan F-Freeman: A... A Prime? Optimus Prime: Yes, Ryan. You became a Prime like me. Plus, you helped Thomas get back the Matrix. Twilight Sparkle: Optimus is right, Ryan. Have a look.Ryan a mirror Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I got nice armor. And nice wings like yours, Twilight. I think Sari will be so happy for me. Primus: I hope you will, Ryan. Plus, I knew you help Thomas fit in this world where Timothy is, and you have displayed the charity, compassion, devotion, integrity, optimism and, of course, the leadership of a true Prime and prince. Ryan F-Freeman: But.. does that mean I won't be Optimus' student? Primus: Not in the same way as before like Twilight. But we're all your students now. You are the inspiration to us all, Ryan. Optimus Prime: Ratchet, gather all the Cybertronian civilans you can. Ratchet: On it. Ryan F-Freeman: That's cool. Twilight. I can't believe that I became a Prime and a prince. You know what colour my armor is? tells him. Later, a ceremony is held at the Iacon Hall of Records Crash Bandicoot: I'm so excited. James: Shush. Optimus is about to speak. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Optimus Prime: We are gathered here today in celebration of a momentous occasion. Pinkie Pie: whispering He's doing what Princess Celestia does. nods and pulls out his video camera Optimus Prime: A friend of my faithful student, Ryan F-Freeman, has done extraordinaire things since he joined the Autobots. He restore Thomas' memories for Twilight. And reunited me with my former arch nemesis, Megatron. But today, Ryan F-Freeman did something extraordinary. He got Thomas to fit in the world where Timothy is, proving without a doubt that he's ready to be crowned a prince and a Prime of Cybertron and Equestria. Femmes and gentlebots, may I present to you for the first time, the new Prime, Prince Ryan F-Freeman! song Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle starts playing Choir: The Prince Ryan cometh~ Behold, behold~ A Prince here before us~ Behold, behold, behold~ stands where Optimus is and shows Ryan a crown just like Twilight's Behold, behold~ puts the crown on his head Thomas: Wow! out a camera and takes a photo of Ryan Choir: Behold, behold~ The Prince Ryan cometh~ Behold, behold (behold, behold)~ The Prince is~ The Prince is here~ Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I guess I can say a speech like Twilight did. So, here we go. throat I would know that I helped Thomas fit in the world where Timothy is. And I helped OpThomas Prime get the Matrix back from Timothy. I did do this with my friends from Canterlot High. But now, on a day like today, I can honestly say I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for the friendships I've made with all of you. Each one of you taught me something about friendship, and for that, I will always be grateful. Today, I consider myself the luckiest Keyblade master in all worlds. Thank you, friends. Thank you, everybody! cheers song Life In Equestria starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Life in Equestria shimmers~ Life in Equestria shines~ And I know for absolute certain~ The whole team: That everything (everything)~ Yes, Everything~ Yes, Everything is certainly fine~ It's fine~ Ryan F-Freeman: Yes! Everything is going to be just fine! Thomas: I know! Crash Bandicoot: That's cool. I'll send this thing to Cody. sends a video to Cody at Canterlot High Thomas: Ryan! I'm so proud of you for helping me fit in. Kai (Ninjago): Ryan became a Prime!? Bravo! Crash Bandicoot: I'm so happy for you, Ryan. I promise myself I wouldn't cry.and hugs Twilight Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Crash. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you crying? Thomas: He's fine, Ryan. You got wings like Twilight when she became a Alicorn. Zane (Ninjago): I didn't know that's impossible. Nya: Why is Crash crying, Ryan? whispers Crash Bandicoot: I'm not crying. It's liquid pride. Something Shining Armor told me once. Thomas: Nice one, Crash. Ryan's got a crown of his own. Jessica Fairbrother: My mom and I are so happy for you, Grandpa. Nya: Me too, Ryan. What's that your wearing? Ryan F-Freeman: This cool looking armor, Nya. I became a Prime. You became a Water ninja. I guess we do something to unlock what is inside us. Nya: I think you are right, Ryan. Rainbow Dash: Ryan's got wings! Awesome! A new flying buddy.Ryan Jay: And there was me thinking my parents have tricked out their car. Ha! Nya: Jay! Will you knock it off? Jay: Sorry. He's got some cool looking armor, Nya. And I believe that he became a Alicorn. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes